


Red, Red Blood

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Cress-Centric Stories [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, cress and thorne being sad, i didn't have the book with me so, old, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Cress’s POV when Thorne was being controlled by Levana. Dialogue not exact but from Winter.





	Red, Red Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Very short.

Cress raced into the throne room and froze, staring at the scene in front of her. Cinder, and Thorne being controlled by Levana. 

Lifting a gun towards Cinder.

Cress lifted the gun in her hands and fired without thinking. 

Thorne cursed, the gun spinning out of his hand, and Cress stifled a shriek.

Thorne cursed again, then called to her, “Nice shot!”

Then he started running, drawing a knife and running straight at Cress. She stumbled back but he reached her and stabbed.

She struggled weakly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Thorne hissed over and over again, half sobbing the words. 

She bit his hand and he cried out, but didn’t let go. 

His movements became jerkier and slower until he wrenched the knife out of her stomach and collapsed. 

She realized that Levana had lost control of him even as she tried to staunch the blood flow.

Everything went black. 


End file.
